PREGNANT
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya tak menyangka sama sekali, ternyata hamil membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna-warni. Antara latihan menjadi 'maso', bahagia karena rasa sakit akibat polah tingkah si calon bayi, hingga 'menyusahkan' sang suami. AKAKURO. Mpreg. Family&Fluff. Selamat membaca!


**PREGNANT**

…

Kenapa kita harus menghormati orangtua? Karena, bahkan sebelum terlahir pun kita sudah menyusahkan, namun mereka tetap memberi limpahan cinta.

…

Tetsuya tak tahu, kalau menerima vonis kehamilan, ternyata mampu membuatnya melayang. Membuatnya bahagia hingga menembus awan. Disini, di rahimnya, telah hadir sebuah janin yang merupakan buah cintanya dengan sang suami. Orang yang dia cintai sepenuh hati, orang yang memilihnya untuk saling menemani hingga ajal nanti.

Meski sekarang dirinya tengah ngambek gara-gara kemauannya belum dituruti.

"Aku belum sanggup melakukannya, sayang."

"Sei- _kun_ laki-laki apa bukan?"

"Kau pikir yang membuat perutmu membulat itu benih milik perempuan?"

"Makanya lakukan."

Akashi mengumpat dan menyumpah dalam batinnya. Breng**k memang sepupu Tetsuya yang merecoki kisah tentang sebuah fanfiksen yang menceritakan dirinya menjadi tokoh perempuan bernama Akashi Seishina. Demi Tuhan, bendanya masih menggantung di selakangan.

Menyebalkannya lagi, setelahnya Tetsuya meminta Akashi mengenakan wig panjang sewarna rambut merahnya dan seragam saat SMA milik Momoi yang lingkar dadanya besar sekali.

"Demi anak kita, Sei- _kun_."

Nak, kalau sudah dilahirkan, jangan lupa ingat jasa ayah yang menyelamatkanmu dari resiko ileran dengan bayar jasa selalu membiarkan ayah dan ibumu bermesraan.

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Inspired by short script and picture on WA from Kina

 **Main cast :**

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Warn :**

T

AKAKURO

Shounen Ai

Mpreg

Romance. Family. Fluff

Out of character

Typo

…

Sudah tak terhitung lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Tetsuya mengeluarkan semua sarapan paginya ke kamar mandi. Padahal, segala pencegah mual, mulai dari yang modern hingga alami, sudah Tetsuya konsumsi. Namun, entah mengapa, perutnya tak mau menerima.

"Sudah minum vitamin dari Shintaro?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengelap keringat pada kening Tetsuya.

"Sudah, tapi masih terasa mual."

"Apa perlu aku panggil Shintaro lagi?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Jangan, biarkan dia merawat pasiennya yang lain, Sei- _kun_." Dengan muka yang pucat, Tetsuya menatap Akashi yang masih berpakaian rumah, "Sei- _kun_ kenapa belum berdandan?"

"Mau kemana memang?"

"Kerja."

Akashi mengecup kening Tetsuya penuh sayang, lalu menggendong Tetsuya dengan cara bridal, "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan istriku dalam keadaan seperti ini, hm?"

"Ini akan baikan saat siang,"

"Aku mengambil cuti."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ -"

"Ada Reo dan Shouzo, mereka bisa menghandelnya."

"Aku merepotkanmu."

"Omong kosong, aku lebih senang menemanimu daripada melihat Reo setiap hari ditempat yang sama denganku."

Tetsuya mulai tersenyum geli, entah mengapa saat hamil begini, dirinya merasa terhibur saat mendengar omongan penuh kesinisan dari sang suami.

"Aku suka bau Sei- _kun_." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menaruh hidungnya di perpotongan leher Akashi.

"Jangan memancingku, Tetsuya."

"Siapa yang memancing? Aku bilang, aku suka bau Sei- _kun_." Ujar Tetsuya tanpa mengubah ekspresi pada wajahnya lalu semakin intens menghirup aroma leher Akashi yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Akashi kembali fokus dalam menggendong Tetsuya yang kini terasa lebih berat saat kandungannya mulai menapaki bulan ke lima, sambil menasehati otaknya sendiri yang kini sibuk menenangkan bagian bawahnya yang mulai berdiri, yang sudah punya niat untuk menyetubuhi.

…

Hari ini, Akashi mengambil cuti lagi. Hal ini membuat Tetsuya ikut uring-uringan namun tak bisa melawan. Ingin Akashi berangkat kerja, namun dirinya ingin ikut Akashi kemana saja. Bahkan, jika makan tanpa menghirup aroma sang suami, Tetsuya rasanya gelisah sekali.

Akashi sih senang saja. Toh dia si pemilik perusahaan. Tak ada yang meleset dari apa yang dia rencanakan. Bahkan, kalau harus cuti 9 bulan, Akashi tak keberatan kalau saja Tetsuya tak menceramahinya dengan kalimat 'Harusnya kau yang hamil,' dengan intonasi khas emak-emak yang tak dapat jatah diskonan.

"Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Apa?"

"Aku membuatmu cuti lagi."

"Aku tak masalah."

"Tapi kau harus mencari nafkah."

"Tetsuya mau minta apa memangnya?"

"Asuransi pendidikan dan kesehatan untuk anak. Lalu tabungan untuk masa depan, belum lagi-"

"Sudah aku siapkan semuanya, sayang. Untuk pendidikannya, kesehatan, serta masa depannya. Bahkan tabungan," Akashi mengambil sebuah map, lalu menunjukkannya pada Tetsuya yang kini sedikit ternganga dengan jumlah digit di sebuah rekening untuk masa depan keluarga kecil mereka kelak.

"Sei- _kun_ , ini.. sangat besar." Dan Tetsuya yakin, honor menulisnya seumur hidup, bahkan mungkin belum mampu menyamai angka yang tertera disana.

"Kau pikir aku bekerja siang malam untuk siapa?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab, lalu memeluk Akashi erat, "Terimakasih, Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Kasih hadiah,"

"Sei- _kun_ mau apa?"

Akashi menunduk, berbisik secara seduktif, "Mau Tetsuya."

"Me-mesum."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, lalu menarik Tetsuya masuk dalam dekapan.

…

Hari ini, kehamilan Tetsuya sudah mencapai bulan enam. Mualnya sudah berkurang, namun kadang kontraksi perutnya sedikit menyakitkan. Janinnya mulai bergerak, meski sakit, namun Tetsuya bahagia dengan sensasi kehadiran calon anaknya. Menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa ruang tengah, tangan lentiknya mengelus pelan perutnya yang membesar.

"Cepat lahir, sayang. Kami menunggumu disini."

"…"

"Ayahmu sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk kita bertiga."

"…"

"Kau ingin kamar yang seperti apa?"

"…"

Tetsuya tersenyum, setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dibalas calon anaknya dengan sebuah gerakan yang sekarang terasa sangat nyaman.

"Ayah sebentar lagi pulang, dan ayo siapkan makanan untuknya."

Tetsuya beranjak, lalu memakai apron barunya yang Akashi beli, karena apron yang biasanya sudah tak muat lagi. Namun, belum lama Tetsuya berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan, sepasang lengan melingkar mesra di pinggang.

"Tetsuya sedang apa?"

"Sei- _kun_ , kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil melirik jam pada dinding dapur sebelah kanan.

"Aku tak tenang meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Tetsuya masak?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Sup tofu kesukaan Sei- _kun_."

"Aku sangat suka kau membuat masakan favoritku, sayang, tapi kau melanggar perjanjian."

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Melakukan pekerjaan berat."

"Apanya yang berat, ini hanya memasak."

"Ya, dan menurutku itu berat." Akashi menuntun Tetsuya untuk duduk di kursi, lalu duduk bersimpuh sambil memijit kaki Tetsuya dengan pelan, "Orang hamil tidak boleh berdiri terlalu lama. Tetsuya duduk disini, dan aku yang akan memasak kali ini."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ -"

"Ssst.." Akashi menyeringai jahil dengan mengambil salah satu wortel, "Kalau Tetsuya memang sedang ingin beraktifitas, bercinta didapur mungkin terdengar lebih _kinky_."

Dan Tetsuya diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun sampai diperintahkan.

…

Malam ini, sudah menjadi malam yang kesekian kali Tetsuya tak mampu terlelap dan terjatuh dalam mimpi. Entah apa yang terjadi, kontraksi di perutnya sakit sekali. Bibirnya digigit kuat agar tak berteriak, lalu tangannya menggenggam selimutnya erat.

Tetsuya ingin sekali membangunkan sang suami, tapi sudah hampir seminggu, Akashi belum tidur nyenyak karena harus mengurus dirinya yang kesakitan. Belum lagi, bahkan selama seminggu, suaminya mengambil banyak cuti.

Keringat Tetsuya semakin banyak, bayinya tak mau tenang sama sekali disana. Muka putih semakin dihias pucat, sungguh, Tetsuya benar-benar butuh sese-

"Sayang? Kenapa?" Ekspresi yang biasanya tenang itu tersorot kekhawatiran.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak. Sei- _kun_ tidur saja." Dirinya tak tega. Raut Akashi terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Lalu kantong hitam itu, dan muka kelelahan yang tak bisa menipu.

Akashi tak mengambil pusing perintah Tetsuya, kedua tangan kokohnya memeluk Tetsuya. Berusaha menenangkan seperti biasa, "Katakan apapun yang kau rasakan, Tetsuya."

"Tapi-"

Tangan Akashi bergerak, mengambil satu tangan Tetsuya untuk bersama mengelus perut bulat Tetsuya yang berisi buah cinta mereka. Menenangkan si janin yang mungkin tengah gelisah. Lalu ajaibnya, perut Tetsuya menjadi sangat nyaman dan membuat matanya kembali mengantuk perlahan.

"Sei- _kun_ , maaf."

"Hm?" Tanya Akashi sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada kening milik istrinya, menghirup aroma sang pasangan hidup yang menjadi candunya.

"Aku- aku membuatmu mengambil cuti lagi."

"Aku bahkan sudah menawarimu untuk mengizinkanku cuti selama kau hamil."

Akashi bisa merasakan tangan lentik itu mencubit pinggangnya, "Itu akan membuatku merepotkan banyak orang."

"Siapa yang merasa direpotkan?"

Jemari Tetsuya bergerak, menyusuri paras tampan Akashi, "Lihat kantong matamu ini. Lalu muka Sei- _kun_ yang lebih pucat."

"…" Akashi tak menjawab, matanya memejam karena terlalu menikmati aroma Tetsuya yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

" _Gomen_ , Sei- _kun_. _Gomen_."

"Apalagi, sayang?"

"Aku- aku memonopoli semua waktumu. Waktu istirahatmu, waktu kerjamu, waktu bersama tema-"

Ucapan Tetsuya terhenti, Akashi melumat bibirnya dengan penuh afeksi, "Kau boleh memonopoli diriku sesukamu, Tetsuya. Segalanya milikku, adalah milikmu."

"Sei- _kun_ -"

"Jadi bergantunglah padaku. Sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu dan," Akashi menunduk, mengecup gundukan bulat dibalik piyama milik Tetsuya, "Anak kita."

Akashi memperbaiki selimut mereka, lalu membawa Tetsuya masuk kedalam dekapannya, "Tidurlah."

"Umm." Tetsuya mengangguk, tangannya mencengkeram erat bagian depan piyama Akashi, "Sei- _kun_ juga tidur."

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan kalau masih bangun di dini hari begini? Tetsuya saja masih belum bisa aku tiduri."

"Sei-kun, kau-"

"Setelah anak kita lahir, aku akan menagih semuanya."

"Ap-"

"Beserta bunganya."

Tetsuya memukul pelan dada suaminya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

End.

Author's note :

Babang Sei, you're the best husband daah #tebarconfetti

Err, ketemu lagii sama saya, hehe. Rekor banget nih bisa up tiap 3 hari, wkwk #abaikanini

Btw, FF ini tercipta akibat saya yang masih tenggelam dalam deadline, lalu ada someone (I mean elu Kin) yang mengirimi saya asupan. Daaan voila, saat itu juga saya mengetiknya, haha. Semoga bisa menghibur ditengah aktivitas yang melanda yak :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca, saya tunggu jejaknya!

Sign,

Gigi.

Ps : Saya nggak bisa move on dari Akakuro. Ada yang senasib sama saya?


End file.
